monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Riot/Companion
Riot is a friendly low-class Apoptosis. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. "My body can still provide the functions of a woman... ...and it aches with the desire for your seed" "First-Class Prohibited Cross-World Contact...I don't know what that means. But I just have to eliminate intruders." "Intruders are to be torn apart and eaten. If they are male, I will rape them." "My body is a machine...WHAT?! How long have I been like this?!" "I have no friends. There is no sense of camaraderie, even within my kind." "The people of this world are strange. ...and I am the same." "I constantly prowl the world. My purpose, to eliminate intruders." "We must reproduce... My body instinctively understands this." "Why am I here...? I don't understand...I can't remember..." "I will never lose my pride as a dragonkin... ...?! Why? I am a dragonkin and... Deep down inside... I still remember." "The outside world, does it actually exist? * It exists - "So it does exist... It must, you guys seem to be from the outside world." (+10 Affinity) * It doesn't exist - "So it does not exist... But then...where are you from?" * I don't know - "So you guys don't know?" (-5 Affinity) "Claw, fangs, tail... Of my weapons, which is the strongest?" * Claws - "Yeah, my claws are my strongest weapon. Come on, you will be torn to shreds as well." (+10 Affinity) * Fangs - "I do have confidence in my fangs... ...but my claws are stronger." * Tail - "I do have confidence in my strong tail... ...but my claws are stronger." * Genitals - "These genitals...are a weapon? I see, a woman's weapon... I'll give it a try." (+10 Affinity) "This world is boring. In my spare time I..." * Study - "There is nothing to learn in this world. I just have to listen to the voice in my head." * Run Around - "Yeah, I just aimlessly run around. What a boring world." (+10 Affinity) * Masturbate - "I-I do not do such a thing! ...I don't..." "I was not always like this. What was I before?" * Human - "Was I...really? That does not seem right... I was not human." * Dragonkin - "That must be it. Deep inside I still have the pride of a dragon." (+10 Affinity) * A large pet lizard - "No way, that's the case? That's bullshit! It can't be!" (-5 Affinity) "This body... It has lost many desires, but some still remain. What desires remain? Can you tell?" * To eat - "The digestive function is intact, but I have no appetite. I can survive even without eating." * To sleep - "There is no desire or even a need to sleep. This body no longer knows the difference between night and day." * To reproduce - "Yeah, the desire to breed remains. We must procreate. (+10 Affinity)" "People like money... I also want some." Give 210G? * Yes - "You guys are nice. I'll only rip you up a little bit." (+25 Affinity) * No - * If Luka doesn't have money - "There is nothing to use money for in this world. I don't need it, take it." (+350 G). "Take my claw." (+1 Beast Claw) "This stone contains this world's power. It might be useful." (+1 Chaos Stone) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Riot: "At this rate my body will become weak. Come on, it's time for a hunt." With Papi: Papi: "You're my dragon big sis, so you're probably pretty strong." Riot: "...scram, runt. I don't have time to be playing with some kid." Papi: "Wow, and your claws are so sharp! You must be really strong, I'm jealous!" Riot: "G-go away..." With Miranda: Riot: "Geez, a senior dragonkin..." Miranda: "You are... A dragonkin? But something seems different. Where are you from?" Riot: "I don't remember..." Miranda: "So forgetful at your age, how tragic. Do you want to join the scale bandits?" Riot: "... I'll think about it." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "World of Apoptosis" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Animals Category:Apoptosis Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Tartarus Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Xelvy